


High school with Sam Winchester

by funkyfandomsandwhatnot



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, High School, Sam Winchester is a teenager
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-28
Updated: 2014-10-28
Packaged: 2018-02-23 01:36:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2529197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/funkyfandomsandwhatnot/pseuds/funkyfandomsandwhatnot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Savannah Ruth is your average teenage girl; perky, smart, and nearly always smiling, she goes to a public high school and hangs out with all her friends. But then there's Sam Winchester, a classmate of hers, who she finds out is nowhere near average.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Savannah, you're going to be late for school!" My mother exclaimed, one hand on her hip and the other pointing at the approaching yellow bus. I groaned, I was always the last house to be stopped at when the bus was coming to pick up its students. The driver wasted no time sitting at the little yellow house on a hill when it came to getting his kids to school.

I quickly pulled my hair into a braid, slung my backpack over my shoulder, and ran right past my mom. I could see the bus stopping at the bottom of the hill my house was perched on, and I began to dash towards it, not risking to be late on the first day of school.

I had a big sixteenth birthday party over the Summer, and was ready to start my next year at high school. The school was a big one, and was pretty stereotypical at that. Jocks, cheerleaders, and anyone with perfectly winged mascara and abs ran the school. Rebellious kids stomped their feat and chanted 'We will, we will rock you' before being ushered away by the teachers. Brainiacs helped the idiotic populars but got nothing in return, and usually were scrawny teens with terrible eyesight. I am a cheerleader, but my friends and I can't really be put in a group.

I climbed along the dusty school bus stairs, reaching the vehicle just in time. The bus driver grunted as I boarded, before starting the bus. I plopped down on an old blue seat right next to my friend, Ginger.

"Savannah! It's great to see you!" Ginger squealed, pulling me into hug before looking me and up and down. She raised a dark brown eyebrow, seemingly displeased at my fashion choice. "You couldn't have worn anything a bit... Fancier?"

"Seriously?" I chuckled, putting my book bag on my lap. "I woke up fifteen minutes late, this is the best you're going to get." I momentarily glanced at what I was wearing. A pair of black ripped skinny jeans, a white tee shirt, black jacket and black and white converse. "It's pretty colorless and dull, but it's cute."

"You could have at least tried with your hair though." Ginger commented, staring at my barely brushed light brown braid. She was wearing her dark brown hair down and straightened and had on a white with pastel polka dotted dress, with a pair of white flats. She looked cute.

The bus continued it's way towards school, Ginger occasionally pointing out a dog or a cat or anything interesting out the window, or maybe just her squealing about all the new cute boys. I noticed a new kid sitting directly across from us. He was reading from an old book, an emotionless expression painted into his face.

"Hey, Ginger, who's that?" I asked her quietly, poking her side gently and gesturing my head towards him. Ginger chuckled lightly, putting her floral print bag on her back. The school building was coming into view.

"His name is like... Winchester. Or something." She informed me. She laughed lightly again, rolling her light blue eyes.

"What? What's wrong with him?" I demanded, slipping my backpack over my shoulders. 

"No one really knows. But his brother was here last here for a few months, and boy, his family was insane." Ginger emphasized insane. I raised my eyebrows, judging her silently. "Look, I gave his brother a blowjob in a closet, and he put a bunch of salt around the door. Weirdos."

"Ginger, you can't judge him all because his brother is weird." I said a bit more defensively than I wanted, but I felt like I needed to defend this Winchester kid. I stood up and exited the school bus, not saying anything else to Ginger. 

Winchester was tall and had shaggy brown hair. His hazel eyes revealed no feelings or emotions, and he quickly tucked his old book away in his backpack. He silently left the bus, and I couldn't help but stare at him. He didnt look insane.


	2. Chapter 2

"Mitchell Raven?" Mrs. Barnes called out, her bird like eyes scanning the group of students ahead of her.

"Here."

"Savannah Ruth?" 

"Here." I replied, holding a pencil in one hand while the other held a loose leaf piece of paper. It was home room, and luckily, I had mister Winchester in my class. Sitting right next to me, at that.

The names continued, before Mrs. Barnes called out Winchester's name. "Sam Winchester?" She questioned. Sam barely looked up, not wanting to be here it seemed.

"Here." He murmured his reply, barely audible. Nearly all eyes landed on him. A strict rule Mrs. Barnes had announced at the beginning of class was to speak clearly and loudly. Absolutely no murmuring.

"Exuse me?" Mrs. Barnes dryly asked, setting down her attendance paper. Sam was last on her list, and she didnt seem to mind wasting a bit of her time dealing with him.

"Here, Mrs. Barnes." Sam said more clearly. He rolled his eyes, before focusing back on his book. There was nothing to do today, and most kids were reading. Except they were reading things like The Fault in our Stars or some sci-fi things. Sam still seemed to be reading his old, even a bit torn up book.

"And what are you reading, Mr. Winchester?" Mrs. Barnes asked, approaching his desk. Sam nervously looked up.

"A-A Latin book." He stuttered, closing it and putting it in his backpack. He pulled out Star Wars, then disinterestedly began to read it.

"And do you know how to speak Latin?" Mrs. Barnes asked. A small, sly smile replaced her frown.


End file.
